


Nightmare

by stglaurens240



Series: Omega Dean and his Alpha Sister [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Has Nightmares, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Omega Dean, a lot of fluff, sam and dean always love each other the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stglaurens240/pseuds/stglaurens240
Summary: Dean has a nightmare. Sam has to just calm him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for a lot mistakes guys. please enjoy.

~~~~  
Dean's standing in front of the house. He has just come after Sam, and there's a blood. Lot of blood. Something makes Dean wants to step back, but no, he has to go inside no matter what. He's not sure if his little sister were still in there, she'd be in pain? .....or dead?

No. That wouldn't happen. She's an alpha...

Dean thinks, soothing himself as he steps into the room with his EMF. Its sound is loud with the sulfur smell. Here's a spirit, no doubt.

"Sammy? Are you here?"

He asks, but all answer he has back is silient. Dean sighs out, Sammy wasn't here, maybe she's at some graveyard? Looking down his phone, it still has same old message _'come to the house'_ with the co-ordinate.. Dean feels worried, he phone called his sister but no answer at all—

"Dean! Help!!" It's Sam voice before there's a loud scream. Dean shuddered.

"Sam!!"

He runs out of the room, biting his lips as his sight got something.. Sams body lying at the end of the stairs, cover with blood from her chest, no sign of life. He stands still for a moment, then he realizes,

Sam's dead.

  
\------

  
"No!! Sam!!!"

Sam woke up as she heard a scream from the another bed. Dean is struggling in his bed, his voice's like crying and he has tears on his face. Sam turns on the lamp , go climbing over Dean before called him repeatedly.

"Dean! Dean hey wake up."

Little shake and Dean opens his eyes, first thing he see is his sister, worried, alive. Sam stares at him as Dean blinks before she asks,

"What happened?"

"No. Nothing." Dean answers, turning away but Sams hand makes he has to turn back. They look into each others eyes for a moment.

"I live with you all the time in my life. And I know that was a terrible nightmare, Dean, tell me what you dreamed. Want some beer?" Sam asks.

Dean sniffs a little, "It was a simple hunt, then you die, Sammy."

His tears are running down from that fictional-green eyes again, Sam wipes them out with her thumb.

"I'm here, Dean. I'm alive."

She smiles and kisses him on the lips. Warm touch and wet tongue make Dean sure his sister's with him. He kisses back, arms around Sams neck yet she broke the kiss, make Dean flushed, but still has sadness in his eyes.

"What'd it be if I can't protect you next hunt?"

Little sister sighs. "I can protect myself, Dean. You forgot I'm an alpha?"

"You're still my lil' sister, my responsibility." Dean protests.

"I know. All I want is to make you realize I'm not that weak, Big brother. I always believe you can protect me. But if you don't let me protect you, who will?"

"......"

Dean bites his lips then shivered when Sam licks his lips. Paying attention, he looks up with blushed cheeks.

"Hey-"

"You're mine, Dean, even we haven't mate yet, you. are. still. mine. So, I wouldn't let you be anything that make you in pain."

That eyes make Dean blushed harder. He always know that Sam wants to mate him.. but that's wrong, and Dean doesn't want to care because he just love his sister more than anything in this fucking world. All he does is smile, nod and kiss her slightly.

"I understand." Dean whispers.

"Good. We have a case in the morning so we should have more rest now.."

"Sammy--"

"What?"

"...Please don't leave. You're the only one I left."

Deans whispers softly, Sam smiles and hugs her brother, rolls onto the other side of the bed.

"Okay."

"Love you, Sammy."

"Love you too, Deannie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't good at writhing long things, maybe all types of writing. I'm not sure I can continue write this ; - ; (but some moment I want to write this series smut. fuck my life./)
> 
> Thanks for all kudos!!


End file.
